between a rock and a sexy place
by stuck Fetish central
Summary: Nami and Nico Robin go alone to hunt for so treasure thanks to the boys spending the last of it, but when they get to the island they just keep running into traps that lands them in sexy situations, will they escape or will they be trapped together forever. Yet again this is for those who have a stuck fetish or those who just love sexy times with Nami and nico robin


Between a rock and a sexy place

It was a beautiful day out; the wind was blowing just right to cause a fantastic cool breeze to counter the hot sun, but the wind would then leave to help the sun warm those under it up again so that the wind could cool them. The clouds where big and fluffy but you could see that there was no chance of rain or storms anytime soon.

The sea was calm and help a small ship float along nice and smoothly, this small ship was call the mini merry 2, an extra ship used by the straw-hat pirates, but it wasn't big enough for them all to fit on, barley just three. But the only straw hats on this ship today was the navigator Nami and the archaeologist Nico Robin.

Robin was in the back leaning onto the side of the ship, with her chin in her palm looking forward, she was wearing orange glasses on her head and a short blue jacket the just went over her shoulders and was only zipped up enough to cover her nipples and the sides of her breasts, this caused her jacket to reveal a huge about of her E-cup cleavage. She also wore a long skirt that was tied around her hip with a slit down the side revealing most of her right leg when positioned right.

Nami was in the front leaning back in her chair and looking up at the sky, she wore less then Robin but just barely, she wore a green bra over her breasts that left nothing to the imagination, it was very loose so you could see she was a DD-cup with in on and an easy E-cup with it off. She wore blue jeans that she wore so low you could almost see the top of her ass crack.

Nami looked over at Robin and said, "thanks for coming with me, its nice to not being doing this alone" "it's ok Nami, but are you going to tell me where we are going" responded Robin in a curious voice. Nami smiled for Robin only ever called her by her name when they where alone, they had grown even closer ever since they retuned from their own separate three-year training. Nami was still surprised to see Robin without her tan she got while working in the desert, but she felt that it fit her new look better.

"Well as you know those stupid boys went and spent all our treasure and we'll need some to dock safely on the next island, it's run by this small group that upholds the law there and they charge you to dock your ships" Nami informed Robin "I see, so the only way to avoid any unnecessary problems it's best to just pay the charge" responded Robin. "exactly, they don't care what you have done on other islands as long as you obey their laws then they won't give you any trouble." Nami continued "But since those stupid boys used all our treasure I have to go and get some more and because I can't trust those boys to be responsible with the treasure I decided to go alone, I'm just thankful that you agreed to come with me" said Nami with a heavy gratitude in her voice.

"Don't be silly Nami, I'm happy to help, so where are we going to get this treasure?" questioned Robin, "well I recently got a map from the last island we visited, well while I was there I found an abandoned ship wreck and while searching it I found this map" Nami said while pulling out a map from between her breast.

Robin stared wide eyed at what Nami just did, sure she herself has kept an item or two in her cleavage but those where small things, not map, but watching Nami's breasts giggle and bounce a little from that action made Robin blush and look away for a moment. "How did you hide that big map between your breasts?" asked Robin in an amused voice while her blush left her cheeks, "Practice, I like to keep new treasure maps close at hand so I leant how to fold them just right to hide them in my cleavage without any signs that it's there" responded Nami with a smile and blush on her own cheeks due to talking about her breasts.

"well anyway, this map leads straight to this island where the crew stored all their treasure, but the name of the island it really strange and disturbing" said Nami while looking away from Robin near the end. "What the name of the island and why is it making you blush?" asked Robin, "it's because it's called the island of the slut" Nami said with a huge blush that Robin quickly matched, "w-why is it called that" Robin stuttered due to her shock.

"It's because according to this map the island looks like a huge woman spreading her legs and the water is so dangerous that the only safe way onto the island is to go though her legs" Nami said. "well that certainly is suggestive isn't it, anything else I should know" asked Robin with that tomato blush still on her face. "No, not that I know of" answered Nami.

After that the ride was spent with them just making small talk until thy both saw the island and they couldn't believe it, the island didn't just resemble a woman in shape but had real details such as big round mountains for breasts, with pink Sakura blossom trees for nipples, raised arch ways of rock resembling raised arms and legs that was spread with the only safe water traveling to the islands private region with a cave opening and black roses over it to look like pubic hair.

They weren't exaggerating about the island looking like a slutty woman they both thought, shaking her head to help her get a grip Nami shouted "ok Robin let's bring her in near that cave" Robin after hearing Nami's voice snapped out of her stance and began to steer the ship towards the cave while trying not to think about how perverted doing so was to this woman shaped island.

They both got out and help each other out and started walking further into the cave, they where thinking they would need a torch but there where these strange gem type things in the wall that seemed to produce enough light for them both so see clearly.

"wow this place is amazing" Robin said while looking at the walls that she just noticed had some writing on it, she stopped to read it while Nami stepped forward, only for her foot to land on a pressure plate and triggered a trap.

"wow" Nami said while the room started to shake, suddenly the cave opening right behind them closed due to a heavy metal door, "what the! what is this?" asked Nami while pushing against to door to see if it would budge.

Robin started to use her power to create hundreds of her arms to assist Nami in pushing the door, but it was now use, even with their combined strength they couldn't move it. "Great we are trapped in here" complained Nami, Robin looked at her amused "I thought you would be freaking out at this point" Robin said. "Well I've been in my own share of booby traps while being a thief, I know that even if this way is block there is always another way out, they make traps like this just encase they accidently trap themselves in their own booby trap" explained Nami. "Oh, handy, anyway, this writing on the wall may be a clue" Robin said while gesturing to the wall.

"Mmm, well I can't make it out, can you read it Robin" "hold on, let me see, mmm, it's a little faded but I think it's a message, it says, **To the one who have been trapped, this next part may be tricky, for your crack is where you should be looking.** " Finished Robin with a confused look on her face, "I think it's saying that there are other traps here and that we need to be careful" said Robin with a small blush. "But what does it mean, your crack is where you should be looking, is it telling us to look at each other's assess" said Nami with an even bigger blush, they both looked at each other and quickly looked away, blushing even harder, they would admit that they both had a great ass, there where nearly the same size with Robins being a little bit bigger but unless you looked really hard you couldn't tell the difference. Both there assess where big and juicy, not huge but definitely bigger than you average girl and so where their tits, they both took secret pride in that fact and where happy that their friend had the same size breasts and nearly same sized ass as them because this helped them relax around each other and they knew that neither of them would get jealous of the other.

"Um, I don't think that's what it meant" said Robin while looking around until she spotted a huge crack in the wall behind them, "I think it meant that" she said while gesturing to the crack. "Oh, well that would be a lot better" Nami said while walking towards it, they inspected it and found that the crack had a small hole that was just big enough the fit through, at least they hoped so.

"I'll go first ok" Robin said while bending down and getting on all fours to crawl through, "o-ok" Nami stuttered after seeing the sexy display of Robin bending down which reveal a bit of her naked ass which also surprised Nami since she saw that Robin wasn't wearing any panties.

"ok here I go, oommff" Robin said while trying to squeeze her way through, the hole was smaller than it looked and that caused her breasts the press against her and mushroom of to the side to try and fit into the tight hole. "Almost there" Robin said and with one final effort she got her breasts through and her upper body, she continued to crawl forward until she reached a new problem, she couldn't fit her ass through the tight hole.

"grr, huff, huff" Robin was pulling with all her might but couldn't pull her ass through and she knew that trying to pull her breasts back through was just as impossible, during all this Nami was watching from behind and was blushing up a storm, she just couldn't take her eyes off Robins wiggling ass and that fact that her skirt had ridden down a bit revealing even more of the top of her ass.

Robin didn't know what to do, with sweat rolling down her brow and into her cleavage she called out to Nami "Nami, I need your help, I'm stuck" Nami was shocked by this as she thought that the hole was big enough to fit through, "w-what do you need me to do" Nami called back while thinking to herself _'was I really just checking out Robins ass'._

With a heavy bit of embarrassment in her voice Robin replied "I… I need you to p-push me through" Robin said with a heavy blush that Nami soon match for they both knew that the only thing Nami could push was Robins ass. "A-are you sure about this, what about your devil fruit powers" Nami stuttered while trying to tear her gaze away from Robins slightly sweaty ass, "I'm afraid I've tried that already but who ever made this trap knew about the devil fruits and seems to have lined the inside of this wall with sea salt stone, not enough to zap my strength but enough to negate my powers, at least until I'm out of this wall" relied Robin.

Nami swallowed and then looked at Robins ass before closing her eyes and saying with a big part of embarrassment "ok, just try to help me on your end ok, and sorry for having to grab you ass" "it's ok Nami, I'm just glad it's you and not one of the others, ok on three, ready" Robin said while feeling Nami firmly grab her ass. "gasp" Robin gasped upon feeling Nami grabbing her ass, for some reason even though she was stuck and Nami was only trying to help, Robin couldn't help but feel aroused. _'Her hands are so soft'_ Robin thought since she could feel Nami's hands very well thanks to her thin skirt, _'why is this turning me on, she's just grabbing my ass'_ Robin thought.

"Ok on three, ready… one…two" Robin and Nami counted together while Nami was also preparing herself while trying not to think about how good it felt to be squeezing Robins soft ass cheeks, _'there just so soft and bounce, aaa, what I'm I thinking, she's my best friend I can't be turned on by squeezing her ass'_ thought Nami while angling herself in an almost horizontal position for maximum strength.

"three, PUSH" yelled Robin while she started to pull herself forward Nami started to push just as hard from her side causing her hands to push even further into Robins juicy wide hipped ass. "AAAARRRRGGG" was the sound they both made in their effort to free Robin.

' _Oh no not this feeling again, why does Nami rubbing my ass turn me on so much'_ thought Robin, that was until she started to notice she was getting free, "that's it Nami, just a little more". Yelled Robin only to gasp when she felt something new press against her ass. You see over with Nami she was pushing with all her might and she knew she could push a little harder but to do that she would need to move closer, but to free her friend she would do it, so she pushed forward and pressed her face into Robins ass, so she could push harder.

"Sorry Robin but this is the only way" Nami said while feeling herself get a little wet down between her thighs due to having her face being sandwiched by a bubble butt ass, Robin also felt herself get a little wet due to Nami speaking and sending vibration through her ass and tickling her pussy a small bit.

Then with one final push Robin was free with a loud POP, "AAAAA oofff" yelled Nami as Robin was pushed forward Nami followed right behind and with a slam Nami now took Robins place in the wall with her ass now being the one that was stuck on the other side of the wall.

"Oh no Nami are you ok" asked Robin with a hint of happiness, thanks to being free and getting to see the face of her friend again, although she was a bit confused about why she was a little sad to be unstuck and having Nami no longer pressing against her ass.

"Yes, I'm fine Robin but, arg, um, now I'm stuck" sighed Nami while she was trying to pull herself through but was proving just as ineffective as Robin was. "I think I need you to help me" Nami said while looking at Robin with pleading eyes but they both couldn't help but blush as that was what Robin said before Nami had to grab her ass to help. "Well thankfully I can help you by pulling you through with your arms" Robin said while locking her arms around Nami's and pulling, "aaarrrr, uuuurrrr, huff huff" "ok maybe this isn't going to work" Robin said while looking down at Nami.

"Well then what are we going to do then, I mean through all that pulling my ass just wouldn't fit through" Nami said a little upset that she was still stuck, "wait maybe that's... oh dear" said Robin as she turned her head away from Nami's.

"What, what is it?" asked Nami, "well, I think my ass was able to fit through because you pushed it while it was trying to fit which help shape by ass enough to fit through but since n one was pushing your ass it stayed the same shape and couldn't get through" explained Robin. Nami eye's suddenly flashed with realisation, "the that mean that you have to…" Nami started and Robin finished "I have to use my powers to grow my are behind you and push you through like you did me while I also pull you through with your arms" said Robin still blushing.

' _So, Robins going to be feeling up my ass now, ooo I can't wait, wait what, why did I just think that'_ thought Nami wondering why the thought of Robin touching her ass would turn her on so much.

"Well let's just try and do this quickly ok" said Robin while she crossed her arms and activated her devil fruit powers which sprouted her arms on the other side of the wall and they all bent at the elbow and grabbed a handful of Nami's ass causing her too take a sharp intake of breath due to the new pleasuring sensation spreading through her ass.

"Sorry to make so many Nami but this way I can use a lot more strength to push and we can get you through faster than we did me" explained Robin while trying to ignore how soft and bounce Nami's ass felt, even through her restricting jeans. Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts Robin locked her arms with Nami's again and they both counted down, "ok three… two… one… GO" they yelled as Robin started pulling and willing her other arms to push Nami's soft rippling ass.

Nami didn't know how to feel, on one hand she was happy that her friend would do such embarrassing things such as touching her ass just to get her out of this tight spot, but she also felt aroused due to all those hands that she knew belonged to Robin grabbing and squeezing her ass to help her get free.

Robin grit her teeth and bent her head back due to the force in which she was pulling Nami, she was about to give up when she felt Nami start to pull through, so with one final effort she pull like there was no tomorrow and with another loud POP Nami was now free two.

Relief washed over them both, but only for a moment, because of the extra force in which Nami was pushed through the wall she was shot a lot further then Robin was and since Robin was holding her arm, when she popped free she automatically raised her arms and this caused Nami to raise quickly with no way to stop her momentum and they crashed into each other.

When Nami crashed into Robin what they both felt first was their huge breasts colliding with each other and mushrooming out to the side due to their size and how hard they where pressed together, next they fell to the ground with their boobs still connected and when they landed Nami's face when down on top of Robins, causing their lips to squish together.

A match surprised "MMMRRRGGGMMM" was heard from the both as they just lay their overwhelmed by the new sensations they where feeling as they stared into each other's lustful surprised eyes. _'oh, my kami, my breasts they feel sssooo good right now'_ thought Nami, _'my breasts, I can feel Nami's breasts rubbing against mine'_ Robin mentally moaned. You see the reason they where feeling so good just from this was because they both had a rare condition; their breasts became sensitive whenever they became aroused like they just where because of all the ass grabbing, so feeling each other's breasts suddenly collide with their own was highly pleasurable for them.

After taking a moment to adjust to feeling another pair of huge love pillows against their own Robin and Nami looked at each other again to only realise they where kissing this whole time. With a surprised gasp Robin and Nami separated their lips with a string of saliva still connecting their lips together.

"oh my Robin I'm so sorry" Nami said as she went to sit up, "It's ok it wasn't you fault" Robin said while sitting up at the same time as Nami which not only caused their sensitive breasts to jiggly about but since they where still mashed together, it made them rub together too and that made both of our favourite girls gasp in pleasure as they felt the others nipple gentle flick across theirs.

Suddenly realising their compromising position of straddling Robins lap and pressing her breasts together with hers Nami made to pull away, while Robin who also started realising the same thing also made to pull away which caused and awesome chain of events.

As they were pulling their breasts apart, the front zipper of Robins jacket caught the string of Nami's bra which made Robins zipper unzip all the way causing Robins breasts to spill out with a bounce and Nami's bra to be pulled down which also caused her breasts to pop out with and equally jiggly bounce.

"OH NO" they both yelled as their breast swung dangerously close together but where far enough to not slap together again but the tips of their nipples brushed together which in turn aroused them both even more. This whole ordeal forced them both to sit there to try and calm their breathing down.

Finally calming down they looked at each other again only to blush and look down at their shared state of undress, _'wow Robins breasts re beautiful, I can't believe her nipples are pink to… and our breasts are uncovered and we just went breasts to breasts and nipple to nipple'_ franticly thought Nami _'oh my I can't believe that just happened to us, and I liked it, why did I like it, I'm not a lesbian, but feeling Nami's breasts on mine really turned me on, aaa stop thinking about it you still have to get out of here remember'_ thought Robin

Taking a deep breath Robin said "um, Nami I think we should get going now" hearing Robin speak helped Nami get her mind in order as well and with a quick start she sprung to her feet and started to stuff her breasts back into her bra while Robin got of the ground and zipped her jacket back but, covering her heavenly breasts once more.

Deciding to ignore what just happened they started to walk down the new path until they came across another clue "look Nami this one say's, **To the one who has been trapped, watch you step and footing, unless you want to look all slutty** " said Robin who is disturbed to hear that last part but then she looks at Nami in surprise when she says "oh great, it this trap again" "what do you mean this trap again" Robin asks Nami.

"I ran into a trap like this before, look down there" Nami said while pointing down to a small pool of water that was deep enough to break their fall if they jumped and large enough to have a nice swim but not big enough for more than four people to comfortably swim.

"What is it about that water, I feel strange looking at it" Robin said which was true, just looking at the water made her feel hot again, "it's a special type of water used to keep one's skin smooth, but in big doses like that pool it can have a slightly different effect, the first effect would be it melting our clothes, for some reason it just melts anything material, the second effect is our skin would absorb it and start becoming even more sensitive which would be very bad for us considering what we just discovered about each other" explained Nami

"Wow, that's some water, we should avoid it at all costs" Robin said while turning around to look at Nami only for a piece of the ledge she was standing on to give way and Nami out of reflex to help her Friend grabbed hold of her hand and was pulled over along with Robin and they both hit the water with a big splash.

When they resurfaced Robin was shocked to find that she could still move and that she was able to swim, looking over at Nami with questioning eyes Nami said "I think it's because this isn't salt water and tactically isn't water, more like a lotion but in a more pure liquid form" said Nami only to take a sharp intake of breath along with Robin when their clothes started to melt away revealing their milky white skin that was now shining thanks to the water and Robins neatly trimmed black pubic hair and Nami's orange trimmed pubic hair.

They could take their eyes off each other, they could believe how beautiful and sexy the other girl in front of them was but suddenly feeling their skin get more sensitive they made a mad dash for the only piece of land around.

Unfortunately, the land was so small, only one person could stand on it, looking into each other's eyes they knew what they needed to do, they started to climb onto the land and they then grabbed onto each other and pulled themselves together. This caused their soaking wet and now extra sensitive breasts to collide once more and forcing them both to let out a scream of pleasure which also quickly turned to shock as the floor beneath them opened to reveal that it was a trap door. They both fell in with a scream into a vertical pipe that was clearly only meant for one person, as they fell they where both on one side of the pipe sliding down, but they were quickly being brunt together.

Before they even had the chance to raise their hand to try and stop their dissent the pipe became to narrow to move them passed their own bodies and the pipe just kept getting more and more narrow. The first thing to touch was their legs, they could feel how smooth they where and how good it felt to have them rub along theirs, next thing that collided was their hips, or more importantly, their vaginas. They could feel their pubic hair tangling together and their hot pussies rubbing together which caused them to let out another scream of pleasure and made their pussies even wetter. The last thing to collide was their breasts which yet again made them both yell out in pure orgasmic pleasure since their already sensitive breasts where just made even more so the pools water.

And just as suddenly as they fell they stopped, but not because they reached the end, but because thanks to their full figures and the narrow pipe they where stuck. "Oh, mmm, ogm, R-Robin OH" Nami tried to speak only to moan that to the vibration it sent into her breasts. "No, mmm OH d-d-don't speak OH" Robin tried to reply only to make the vibrations worse and this is was helped tip them both over the edge and with one last final scream they both had a super powerful orgasm and that shook their entire bodies and after it was finished caused them both to pass out.

About an hour later they both came around and much to their pleasure the effects of the water warn off, "wow that was crazy, I can't believe we just had an orgasm together, I'm sorry I got us into this mess Robin" "It's ok Nami just help me get up out of this" Robin said with a smile and with that they both started to wiggle and struggle, trying to move a hand, a leg, even separate their joint pussies or breasts if they could but is was not use, they where just stuck to tightly, they couldn't move at all, only wiggle a little which in turn made their nipples and jugs rub together, not to mention their duelling clits. But strangely enough, even though they were completely stuck again and this time for good, instead of feeling scare, it aroused them, it turned them on to be trapped like this, their naked bodies pressed up against another woman's, unable to move, but still able to fuck. They look at each other and saw the raw lust in each other's eyes and then chose to stop ignoring the feeling they have had for each other all day and gave in, working together they wiggled their hips so that their pussies where rubbing together and their clits flicking each other with every wiggle.

They shuffled their arms to cause their breasts to jiggle together, to make their sexy jugs ripple together and send pleasurable sensation through their love jugs and into their core, staring into each other's eyes they both whispered "I love you" before crashing their lips together in one final searing kiss that made they both yet again feel the exploding of pleasure known as an orgasm. After coming down from their high they looked at each other one last time and they both knew they had accepted their fate, so they started wiggling again to make sure that they had one more orgasm, then another and another and that was their fate, to remain trapped, sexually pressed together unable to escape forever, you see Nami didn't know one last effect the pool had, to keep who ever swims in it healthy and alive as long as they have sex, yep those two girls are going to be stuck there a really long time.


End file.
